Deities
These are the basics. The Gods and Domains are as described in the FR Wiki: deities although only Domains available IG have been listed. Note: These Gods are generally given their pre-Spellplague status as the Spellplague is unlikely to happen on Daleland Beyond Note: if there are any errors, please pm Aleilsum Ellrum here NOTE to self: this is a total mess steps: 1 - put in all greater, inter and lesser dieties then the non-human races then monster. DONE Cross - link them all DONE 2- fill out names, alignment and deity DONE 2 - put in domains according to FR wiki and NWN2 wiki. DONE 3- crosscheck domains according to what you can get in game and mark the IG available ones clearly note: fighters can access all gods. Clerics can access gods within 1 step of the God's alignment. check also all non-human pantheons 4 - write it all down for mustang. 5 - put the align. of each god after its name Notes for Mustang: queries: no Gods have the celerity, Dream, Pride domains. Some Gods had different portfolios in 3.5 to 4. Mostly I've tried to keep it to 3/5 but a few are too essential not to have, eg Death and Fate for Kelemvor. Gods who maybe should have storm: ' Valkur does not, in the 3.5 wiki, have Storm domain, but 1) he's on the list as having stormlords http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t2012-class-rules and 2) the god of the ocean really does need it! so I've added it myself. Let me know if you want this changed. ' Should he also have Water? ''' '''isis http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Isis Gods - on char creator screen - check domains stated - on nwn2 wiki - FR wiki (this is the definitive source, quoted from mustang) - check also their power level - NB availability changes according to alignment. check all align'ts, plus all races. List of Domains - on char creation screen (NB changes according to god) - NWN2 wiki List also all major monster Deities The Overlord AO (FR Wiki) This God is remote and uninterested. There are no divine casters of Ao as he does not give anyone power. Greater gods (incl 4 Primordials) Greater Monster Gods are here. Alignment of God is in brackets after the name. Domains that are available In Game are in Bold. Yondalla (Halfling Deity) Intermediate Deities Lesser Deities Demi-Gods Drow Deities Dwarf Deities ( the Morndinsamman) Elven Deities Gnome Deities Halfling Deities Orc Deities Yuan-ti Deities Sseth DeityFR Wiki Merrshaulk, The Slitherer Supreme, The Great Snake, The World Serpent, The Sibilant Death Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Air, Animal, Chaos, Darkness, Evil, Knowledge, Planning, Scalykind, Trickery Mulhorandi Deities There are a number of Mulhorandi deities worshipped also in Thay and Unther. See here for more information. Gods include: Anhur, Geb, Hathor, Horus-Re, Isis, Nephthys, Osiris, Sebek, Set and Thoth. Goddess Leira (Deceased) Leira can be taken but her worshippers' power is actually granted through Cyric. Leira (CN) special FR Wiki The Guardian of Liars, Lady of the Mists, The Lady of Deception, The Mistshadow, The Mist Maiden, Mother of Illusionists Domains: Deception, Illusion, Mists, Shadow Major Monster Deities Annam All-Father (Greater Deity of Giants) For more Giant Deities look here Asgorath (Greater Deity of Dragons) Great Mother (Greater Deity of Beholders) Asgorath (Greater Creator Deity of the Dragons) Ilsensine (Greater Deity of Mind-Flayers) Maglubiyet (Demi-Power, formerly Greater Deity of Goblins and Hobgoblins) Null (Draconic Deity of Death and Undeath) Sseth (Greater Deity of the Yuan-ti) Tiamat (Lesser Deity of Evil Dragons) The Dragon Queen, Nemesis of the Gods, the Dark Lady Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Evil, Law, Scalykind, Strength, Tyranny Changes to the Gods as Time Passes Note: As time goes on and especially after the Spellplague, which is very unlikely to happen on Dalelands Beyond, certain gods become more or less powerful and some die outright Asmodeus (becomes greater deity of the Nine Hells) Azuth (deceased) Eilistraee (Deceased) Ghaunadaur (becomes greater deity of abominations) Erevan Ilesere (becaomes Exarch of Corellon) Kiaransalee (deceased Drow Goddess of Necromancy) Lolth (becomes greater deity of drow) Maglubiyet (from greater deity of goblins and hobgoblins to Exarch of Bane) Mask (Deceased) Mystra (Deceased) Savras (Deceased) Selune (from Intermediate to Greater Deity) Torm (from Lesser to Intermediate to Greater Deity) Tyr (Deceased) Selvetarm (Deceased Demi-God of the Drow) Vhaerun (Deceased Drow God) Sources Forums: Gods FR Wiki (primary source) NWN2 wiki